1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical methods and apparatus, and more specifically to surgical methods an apparatus for repair of the meniscus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The menisci are pieces of cartilage located in the knee joint, between the top of the tibia and the bottom of the femur. A meniscus can be torn as the result of injury and/or accident. The menisci are crucial to a healthy and properly functioning knee. The menisci act as a bumper to stabilize the central position of the femur on the tibia throughout the range of motion of the knee under various stresses. A meniscus tears as a result of cumulative trauma to the circumferentially oriented deeper fiber layers. The constant trauma to the meniscus may result in multiple planes of tissue separation and the formation of “flap” tears. These loose flaps of the meniscus cause impingement to the knee joint and meniscal tear symptoms. Treatment for these degenerative tears is surgical resection (removal) of the unstable flap fragments.
Torn menisci tend to be found in the posterior aspect of the knee joint where they are difficult to access with traditional basket forceps (also referred to as punches or biters) and power meniscal shavers. Flaps can be visualized with blunt hooks, but tend to retract away from the biting of the meniscal baskets. Difficult access of the posterior menisci tears can risk injury to the surrounding articular cartilage.
Therefore there is a need for an arthroscopic instrument configured to allow delivery of meniscal tissue into the accessible portion of the joint while the resecting (biting) part of the instrument can be user to efficiently remove the damaged meniscal tissue while minimizing damage to the surrounding healthy tissue.